


Friendly Kisses

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Chaser!Dean, Keeper!Cas, M/M, Protective!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Dean and Cas love to do more than kiss is compete. So when Dean casually suggests to Cas that his flying prowess is no match for Dean’s, Cas suggests a friendly competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted two of these Quidditch stories over on tumblr so I'm posting both here together. <3

Dean and Cas are best friends everywhere but in the game. They’re on different teams, and Chaser Dean seems to make it his life’s mission to get as many goals on Keeper Cas as he can. Cas usually rises to the challenge, though every now and again a few slip past him. He is, after all, only human, and sometimes he gets distracted by Dean’s agility on the broomstick or his wide smile as he enjoys the game.

Dean catches a pass from one of his teammates and zooms in toward Cas, getting ready to throw a shot. He’s concentrating hard, and not noticing the Beater hovering behind him, nor the bludger that gets smacked in his direction.

It’s part of the game. Cas should let Dean get hit, but his gut can’t stand for that. Making a snap judgement, Cas propels forward, past Dean - who watches him in wide-eyed confusion - and into the bludger’s path. It strikes Cas on the shoulder, and he slips right off his broomstick. The pain is sharp and he passes out somewhere between the air and the ground.

When he wakes up again, he’s in a bed with a bandage wrapped tightly around his shoulder and his arm in a sling. A warm hand is holding his good one, and as his eyes focus, he realizes that hand belongs to Dean, still dressed in his Quidditch uniform.

"Cas, you scared the shit out of me," he says. Red lines his green eyes but they brighten visibly with relief as Cas squeezes his hand. "Don’t you ever do that again."

"I won’t apologize for protecting you," Cas says.

"We aren’t on the same team," Dean says.

"Yes, we are,” Cas insists, because friendship and love are more important than any number of house points. A pained sound escapes Dean. “I won’t let you be hurt,” Cas continues. “Not if I can stop it.”

Dean leans forward then and presses his lips to Cas’. “You’re an idiot,” Dean says when they part.

Cas chases Dean’s mouth. “Whatever gets you to kiss me again.”

Dean smiles and complies.

* * *

The only thing Dean and Cas love to do more than kiss is compete. So when Dean casually suggests to Cas that his flying prowess is no match for Dean’s, Cas suggests a friendly competition (after they make out for a while, of course. Something about overconfidence gets them both riled up).

Quidditch stars from different houses, the pair attract quite the sizable crowd to their race. Dean and Cas hover in the air on their broomsticks, circling each other like two boxers in the ring. Somewhere in the crowd, Gabriel’s taking bets.

Dean hears him, smirks, and hollers to Cas. “Hey! Friendly wager?”

Cas lifts a brow. “What did you have in mind?”

Dean thinks for a long moment. Now that he has Cas, there isn’t much he wants that he doesn’t already have. “Winner gets kisses.”

"Would the loser not also get kisses in that scenario?" Cas asks.

And maybe Dean’s a little bitter that Cas isn’t just going along with it, so he says. “I don’t know, Cas. I guess it depends on who I choose to kiss.”

He shouldn’t have said that. He really, really shouldn’t have said that. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he wants them back, but it’s too late. So he just keeps his cocky grin affixed to his face and pretends not to notice the way Cas’s cocksure smile wavers just a little bit.

Dean wants to kick himself. He absolutely would never cheat on Cas, and Cas knows that. But for far too long, Cas stood on the sidelines while Dean was an idiot who made out with every girl in Gryffindor. Cas has always been a little sensitive about it. It’s a low blow, and one Dean hadn’t realized he’d made until too late.

Apology ready, Dean starts, “Look, Cas -“

"Maybe I’ll choose to kiss someone else when I win," Cas snaps, frowning.

"I didn’t mean -"

A whistle cuts him off and the race starts. Cas takes off in Dean’s moment of confusion, starting down the course they decided earlier in the day.

Dean pushes hard, desperate to catch up. He can’t lose this now. He can’t let Cas kiss someone else, not when they just got together.

He takes each turn sharply, feet grazing the bricks of the castle, but it works. Soon he and Cas are neck and neck. This should be fun. He feels like it would be if he hadn’t messed it up. He and Cas should be jabbing at each other, not racing like enemies. 

Dean turns, ready with a quip, when he catches sight of the tears in Cas’s eyes. _Oh, shit._

If he cuts the last turn as tight as the others, Dean could win, but somehow that doesn’t feel so important anymore. Maybe he should let Cas win. Maybe he should let Cas kiss someone else - find a boyfriend who wouldn’t say stupid things and make him cry. Cas just might be better off without him.

Dean’s eases up, pointedly ignoring the sharp piercing jealousy that’s begging him to win - to win Cas, to not share him, to keep him forever. But… he cares about Cas. He wants Cas to be happy.

Cas looks over his shoulder as he’s about to pass back into the courtyard and win, but he frowns hard and twists his broomstick back around instead, approaching Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"What are _you_ doing?” Cas asks right back.

Dean opens his mouth to apologize but a lot more falls out. “You deserve everything, okay? And I messed up. I really blew it. I never should have said that stuff. I know I was stupid before and I hurt you. And when we got together I swore I’d never hurt you again and now I just did. And I hate it, Cas, because I love you so goddamn much and I just can’t -“

"What?"

Dean’s mouth closes. “What what?” He can only barely remember the gibberish he’d just unleashed. He traces back word for word in his head.

"You love me?" Cas asks and though his eyes still look wet, he’s smiling shyly now.

"Oh," Dean says, face turning hot. "Y-Yeah." He licks his lips. He may be a screw up of a boyfriend but he can at least say this right. "I love you, Cas."

A sharp, excited noise escapes Castiel then, and he’s rushing toward Dean, awkwardly kissing him across their broomsticks. Dean kisses him back, relief and love and warmth flooding through him. Then he rights Cas on his broomstick before the gorgeous guy can fall.

"I only ever want to kiss you," Dean admits.

"Me, too," Cas says. His smile is all teeth and gums and Dean can’t stop from returning it. 

Dean looks between his boyfriend and the courtyard. “Okay, how about a new friendly wager.”

Cas lifts a brow.

"First one to the supply closet gets to make out with his boyfriend who’s in love with him."

Cas smiles. “Aren’t we expected in the courtyard?”

"To hell with that," Dean says and Cas zips off without warning in the opposite direction. Dean eagerly follows. This time the chase is fun.

In the end, with his arms around Cas, Dean may have finished second but he still feels like he’s won.


End file.
